


One Day.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: If you only knew.





	One Day.

Dean won’t ever say this out loud, but his favourite moment of every day are those first few seconds sitting inside the Impala. 

Anyone who’s ever witnessed Dean staring longingly and lovingly at her, knows he’s more than in love - she’s his soulmate - but, it’s not just the car herself, it’s those few precious seconds where he can pretend he doesn’t have to drive out into a world full of death and disharmony. 

Stroking dimpled and worn leather, playing a quick game of anywhere but here, Dean mumbles to himself. “One day.” 

Sam thinks Dean doesn’t hope - he really does.


End file.
